


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by sophiria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: African Dream Root, Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Dreamwalking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Manipulation, POV Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Smut, With A Twist, post-Endgame AU, soft dark Steve, soft dark Steve Rogers, spn elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiria/pseuds/sophiria
Summary: Your dreams are hard to resist.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

Everybody is happy to see him again, back to the present he truly belonged to and shouldn't have taken for granted.

Everybody except you, of course.

He doesn't want to lie to himself; he expected you to be rightfully angry and throw some profanities at him.

What he didn't expect, however, was for you to ignore his presence completely.

He was sure that when you saw him again, your eyes would water, and you would stroll towards him and hug him, but in a matter of seconds, something changed.

You gave him a curt nod, called him "Captain," and left the room.

While at first, he gave you space and the benefit of the doubt, now it was getting too much. Without your presence, he felt like he was going insane.

Was he always this attached to you and didn't grasp it, or was it leaving the past behind that made him realize it?

Whatever it was, he had to find a way to deal with your attitude towards him.

* * *

The opportunity presented itself before a new S.H.I.E.L.D. mission, his first since he came back.

"Steve, you have got to be kidding me." You were fuming, how dare he bench you right before your first mission of the year?

Hands-on his hips, he towered over you, smirking at your crabby attitude.

"Oh, now you are speaking to me again, little miss?"

You crossed your arms over your chest and lightly shook your head. "I'm asking you a legitimate question. It's going to be my first official mission, Steve; you can't do this!"

"Can't I?" He raised an eyebrow, an unnerving delighted expression painting his face. "I'm in charge of the mission, and since in the last few weeks you disrespected your Captain, punishment is due."

Your jaw dropped. "Disrespecting your Captain?" You snorted. "Are you seriously angry because I didn't speak to you since you came back?" You could see his jaw clenching. "I need time, and I thought you, of all people, would be willing to give it to me."

Narrowing his eyes, any trace of humor left his face. "You already have too much time on your hands, sweetheart. I'm afraid I can't give you any more of it."

Your brows furrowed. "Too much time on my hands?" You were shaking your head again. "You are the one who left to chase a past long gone."

He sighed. "I can understand that you are still mad at that, and I'm not going to say you can't." He took a long step towards you, closing the distance between your bodies. "But I'm not going to allow you to ignore me." His hands cupped your face. "And I'm not going to repeat myself." His eyes darkened, and for a brief moment, his gaze moved to your lips. "Do you understand that?"

Your lips slightly parted, and you swallowed. You could feel a darker edge to his tone, one that made you shiver. "Of course, Steve."

His hands left your face, and he smirked. He was satisfied with your compliance, but you could tell that he knew you weren't always going to listen to him. Still, for now, it was enough.

"Don't you worry about me." He winked and then turned his back on you, ready to exit the Compound. "When I get back, I'm going to come and find you."

* * *

True to his word, he did come and find you later that night.

You were sleeping soundly, cocooned in your duvet, but you suddenly woke up when you felt the mattress dip behind your back.

As soon as you opened your mouth to speak, you found yourself silenced by a thick finger placed over your mouth. "It's just me."

After he slipped under the covers, you felt Steve press his chest to your back. At the same time, one hand started to massage your cotton-covered tummy. "Uhm..." You were at a loss of words, not used to such an intimate position with him. "Steve, what are you doing?" He smirked, and you felt his hot breath above your ear.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, nibbling at your ear.

"I'm...I didn't...I don't..." You hesitated, despite knowing the real answer: you did miss him, very much.

"It's okay; you don't have to talk. Just let me do my job."

In one swift motion, he lowered your panties just under your buttocks, and his fingers started circling your clit. He felt your breath hitch and thrust a finger inside, increasing the pace of his touch.

Soon enough, you gushed all over his hand, shuddering in his arms.

"That's it." He said in a husky tone.

As you struggled to catch your breath, Steve grabbed your left leg and hoisted it over his thick thigh. Then, you felt the tip of his cock nudging at your entrance. "I'm gonna take your pussy now." He plunged into you as you gasped, still overwhelmed by your first orgasm.

Grabbing your waist, he started pounding into you at a furious pace. "Steve!" You choked. He stopped, slowly withdrawing his length up until only its tip remained.

"Yes?" He panted.

"Fuck, don't stop, please." He chuckled at your eagerness and then plunged deep inside your slit.

"You're desperate for your Captain, aren't you?" His fingers pinched your clit, sending you into a spiral of pleasure.

You came hard and fast, clenching around his throbbing cock. "Oh, God." You breathed, his relentless thrusts prolonging your orgasm.

He groaned as he came, spilling his cum into you. As you both struggled for air, you felt his hands squeeze your hips, and his nose sniff your neck.

"So, this is what you dream about, my dirty little girl." He whispered. 

Slipping out of you, he began placing small kisses on the back of your neck. "Did you drink your tea?" Your brows furrowed.

"Yes, I did. How do you know that?" You felt him smirking on your nape. 

"I made it." The vibrations of his voice made you squirm.

"Oh..." The drink was delicious, a mixture of cinnamon, honey, and ground ginger. But there was something else in it that you could taste. "Which ingredients did you put in it?" 

He grinned. "Just a little something called African Dream Root."

You swallowed thickly. You knew what it was. "Am I dreaming?"

He smiled, his hands slipping under your breasts, lightly stroking your skin. "Yes, you are."

* * *

Steve moaned as he stroked his cock, cumming all over the pristine white sheets of his bed and then slumping on it soon after reaching his peak.

Grinning to himself, he picked up his phone to watch you through his private life feed. 

He could see that you were sleeping peacefully, sprawled out on your bed.

He finally did it. He finally found a way to stay awake while your dream played around in his head.

And while he knew that his methods to soften your attitude towards him were unorthodox, he also knew that he was going to coax you to forgive him.

After all, Captain Steve Rogers wasn't anything if not persuasive.


End file.
